Second Chance for a Meaningful Tomorrow
by itachigirl101
Summary: After killing his brother Sasuke is left empty. A meeting with old friends changes his life and before he knows it he is living in NYC as a regular teen and student. How will the all mightly Ninja Sasuke adapt to being a regular teenager. Sasuke X ?.


"Second Chance for a Meaningful Tomorrow"

Chapter One: Heroes

It was over. So why do I still feel empty? I looked down at Itachi's cold lifeless body. I didn't feel any comfort or relief that should have come with his death. I felt sad, lonely, and lifeless. I felt a tear slide down my cheek blending in with Itachi's blood. I shouldn't cry for the murderer of my clan. I shouldn't weep for the traitor. So why was I crying? Maybe these tears are for my brother and only my brother not the monster that I was made to believe he was. I crumbled to the ground. A tragic mess that had killed the only family he had left. I'm stupid! I felt a presence beside me and looked up meeting clear ocean blue orbs, Naruto. He looked me square in the eyes before looking next to me at Itachi. His face saddened, "Sasuke" as my names left his lips the world seemed to become silent all I could hear was my name from the lips of an angel. I nodded slowly almost awkwardly. What was he doing here?

"Its been awhile" The silence my words left was deafening, Naruto stood still and rigid before he turned around and punched me square in the face. I knew it was coming and I knew I deserved it. Naruto was shaking now from rage or sadness I didn't know. He punched me again and again; I stood there and took it. Finally he stopped and turned away from me. I guess I was that low. I was dirt to even Naruto. I glanced at Itachi once more and wished I was the one dead not him.

"What are you going to do now? Sasuke" I didn't answer "you killed your brother, abandoned your village, and left anyone who cared about you. So what are you going to do now Sasuke Uchiha?" his words hit me like daggers.

"I don't know" I replied softly, Naruto then turned around with a small sad smile planted on his face as he extended a hand to me.

"Then we'll have to find out won't we" I didn't understand his words it was like he was talking in Latin. I looked at his hand; I didn't deserve to touch it. I was the real dobe not that I was every going to tell anyone that.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Why do you even give a damn about me?

"I'm here to save you Sasuke" Save me?

"Why?" I took a deep breath and fisted my hands.

"Because you my friend Sasuke" I'm still your friend after I almost killed you. Naruto you're truly a very forgiving person. His hand still lay extended in front of me. It was an offer; one that I wasn't sure if I wanted to take. He looked me dead in the eyes; his stare never wavering. Was this real? My hand started to reach forwards on auto pilot. Did I really want to be saved? Did I deserve it? My hand wavered while Naruto's stood firm. My hand finally gripped his. Our fingers intertwined and Naruto smiled so brightly that I too found myself smiling. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was smiling. I started laughing causing Naruto to start giggling then a second voice found its way to my ears.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Oh shit! Sakura appeared beside Naruto looking relaxed and happy. I had to say this for Sakura and Naruto they had defiantly grown up. Before I knew it Naruto and Sakura were embracing me. At first I was tense but before long I relaxed in the hug. I was in the arms of true friends. I once again glanced over to Itachi's body. I had to bury him. As if Naruto was reading my mind he turned to a gigantic rock and performed an earth justus creating a medium sized hole.

"Itachi deserves to die in honor" Naruto spoke proudly, I felt sad looking down at my brother. He didn't deserve to die. The shinobi world did this to him. They forced him to kill everyone but he left me alive. He was never a monster just a victim. I picked him up gently carrying him bridal style over to the hole where I even more gently placed him in. Naruto performed another justus closing the hole and covering my brother. Sakura walked up beside me and took my hand.

"Sasuke this place is not an ending it's a beginning" She removed her hand before placing both hands on the ground "Sakura Leaf Justus" She whispered. Before I knew it vines started shooting out from each of her fingers before they started making a tree. She removed her hand from the ground and smiled. There in the place of his grave was a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. I walked over to the tree and fell to my knees before it.

"Nii-san I forgive you" I whispered, tears cascading down my cheeks. I felt a hand on either of my shoulders. I stood up turning to facing Naruto and Sakura, my friends and my heroes "Thank you". They smiled before each taking one of my hands.

"No problem" the said in unison before we walked off into the night.

-End of Chapter One-

I hope you guys liked it. Please review good or bad I want to know your thought on it. Please and thank you!!!

Love,

$ Itachigirl101$

Note: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories I've been having really bad writer's block lately so for all of you who have been waiting for the next chapters I'm very sorry for the delay but I will update all my stories soon.


End file.
